Being you
by TAJNace
Summary: Lucas is being a jerk and Dereck is intelligent? what is going on!
1. Chapter 1

Derek is smart and Lucas is being horrible what is going on

Being you

Chapter one: Derek

My breath quickened. It felt like my lungs were on fire but I managed a small yelp "help" I croaked.

"Lucas? Are you alright?" An unfamiliar voice called to me.

_Who is Lucas _I managed to think before blacking out.

Light flood my eyes as voices whispered around my ear.

"is he alright?" one question

"professor Z, what happened, Lucas was just fine, then BAM he just collapsed" the same voice that asked me if I was alright earlier. Obviously not.

"come on Lucas say something, Joise have you gotten a hold of the nurse" said an adult voice. This was really getting on my nerves. I shifted in the bed I was lying on.

"ow, my head what happened?" I question. My hands cradling my head. The back of my head throbbed, I must have fallen.

"Lucas you are alright?" Emily asked me. Around her was a crowd of strange faces that were filled with concern. That all seemed that know me but I had no idea who they were.

"Who? Em, it's me…" I looked around the room. I was in a dorm "where am I"

"em?" she questioned back. She turned away from me and addresses a dorky teacher; I bet he is a science teacher. "Zee, I think Lucas may have gotten an concussion"

"Who is Lucas? Can someone PLEASE tell me what is going on!" I was getting really angry who were these people and where the heck was I. to make matters worst this kid had gotten into my face and I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not but he asked me "you remember me right? Your best friend, you know you always do my homework" he smiled devilishly.

" umm okay can someone please get this freak away from me?" I snared this geek looked hurt and on the rest of the faces were shock.

"okay there is something very wrong here" said the petit redhead to the left of Emily. "Lucas is never insulting"

It was the teachers turn to get into my face "Lucas"

" Lucas this, Lucas that" I yelled I tried to make it simple for them. "I didn't hit my head and I am not Lucas. I am Derek!" with that the group fell silent…


	2. Chapter 2: Lucas

Chapter 2: Lucas

What awoke me was not the bright light coming through the window, but the stench. What was that disgusting smell? I know Marshall and I didn't have the cleanest rooms every but… nothing could compare to this. As I slowly opened my eyes I realised I had a blazing headache. Shading the sun from my eyes I was startled to find that the room could not be mine the floor was a mess and the walls were covered with pictures of girls who were very um… revealing. And that I could see! I felt my face and, nope, no glasses. A miracle.

"Dereck! Wake up this instant or else, you are going to be grounded" screamed an obviously angry man who was approaching quickly. He stormed into the room, without even knocking, "Dereck!...Dereck? You're up? I usually have to force you awake… well get ready for school then"

After the initial shock of a man barging in on me while I was waking up I noticed he had gotten one small fact wrong.

"Excuse me, um, well I think that you have gotten yourself mixed up somehow, you see-" I started to say.

"No, I do not want to hear any excuses, get to school now" he said in a tone that I did not want to go against.

"yes sir" I squeaked.

"Don't be cheeky Dereck." He said.

"But-"

"NO!" with that the man left as quickly as he came.

Confused, I followed the man out the door, at least I tried, and I tripped twice due to all the garbage on the ground. This room was a mess. As I passed through the door it was like it was a whole different world. For one I could see the floor! And this was a house, not a school like the one I had grown accustom to.

I heard two voices coming from one of the opened doors. I peered inside and saw two girls. One looked about six and the other a young teenager. The younger one looked at me and smiled warmly as if she had known me her entire life. Strange. I gave her a curt nod and slowly exited the room as normal as possible. This failed miserably.

"DERECK!" screamed a girl's voice. Uh-oh, since the man had called me Dereck, I guess everyone in this house knew me as it and if this was so… I was in a lot of trouble.

An older teenaged girl walked, more like stormed, towards me with her hair sticking straight up. I couldn't help but chuckle at this, she looked like a porcupine.

"This isn't funny" she snarled as she stomped off.

I looked inside the room she was just in, the bathroom, just what I needed a little break. I walked into the bathroom and did what I needed to do and as I was leaving I saw myself in the mirror.

"What?" I said aloud. The boy in the mirror looked like me but was a few years older and he had a lot more muscles. No wonder everyone was calling me by a different name. Strange, could this have something to go with the black hole, most likely. So if I was in Dereck's body then he was… Oh damn.

You must be wondering why I added the (damn) well I though it worked and sorry if you feel offended by it.

So I am trying to write this in first person for both POV so I tried to make Dereck and Lucas two distinct characters, which was not very hard. You can guess why I choose to do a swap between the two characters (same actor)

Hope you like it


End file.
